epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DennisRocking/Dennis' Rap Battles: Bob Marley VS Che Guevara
Quite possibly the strangest battle I've ever done! Due to celebrating my birthday over the weekend with family, I wasn't able to get a battle out when I wanted to, but I tried to write this on my laptop when I got the chance. I think it came out pretty good! Hopefully Overwatch Rap Battles with launch next week or the week after! Real life stuff gets in the way I suppose at times, lol! I swear it wasn't/isn't intentional, and I thank you all for your patience! Alrighty, hi guys! Dennis back again! Overwatch Rap Battles is taking some heavy internal construction right now, so that should be out soon enough! But for now, I am posting a side battle I've been working on! I hope you enjoy this battle consisting of Che Guevara VS Bob Marley! It was fun to work on. Post suggestions below and what you thought of it! Beat: (Highly suggested you listen to it with it) https://www.abeato.com/downloads/niquid/?popup=true Lyrics: Dennis' Rap Battles! Bob Marley! VS! Che Guevara! BEGIN! Bob: When it's this Jamaican Reggae Rockin', you won't go far against him. It'll be an Exodus when you farce against this Rastafarian. But let's keep it mellow; smooth flow like-a my songs, Che. And let'sa be real here, you were a barbaric pig on da bay. Studying medicine won't save ya from these wicked burns. Failed plan after failed plan, and still ya never learn Why ya riding Castro's coattails? Brudda, I mean you're da most stressed and paranoid fellow in the Caribbean. Preachin' to enjoy life while it lasts, you be takin' it, I got a genre flourishing from my native country, I be playing it. 'Cause I made it, the flavor's savored. Not to mention my hair. I guess it just runs in the name that you use Guerilla Warfare. Dat Marx dude got exiled, got himself hated by da public. Might as well follow him, it seemed to work well for him. Even my greatest hits album post-death knew I was a Legend. If you were such a great military mind, you'd know I'm not one to be messed with! Che: Buenos dias! Welcome to Buenos Aires! Who pit me up against him? I'll drop the campaign, just stay illeterate. So his words can't be writ on a page and start shining. And his display claim to fame be merchandising! Viva la revolucion, Don! I DON'T LIE ABOUT CORRUPTION! Each note you sing is cancer, it's even crawling on your skin! So stand up! Mellow doesn't work in war, you die like any man. You sing unrealistic themes, while I tried to actually CHANGE my land. You look like a predator, Waiting in Vain as he's Jamming. Who's whole style is built on smoking one blunt too many! I'm a one man firing squad, I get gritty and pushy. A ballistic missle on the mic, you are just wussy! You know about trenches and towns, I fought in 'em. No woman, no cry, but I don't need that to rip into him! Most famous photograph in the world, I tempted to be rebellious. Tell Jah that his posing posterchild shouldn't have ever been famous! Bob: I'd tell you to not worry 'bout a thing, but your anger keeps on bursting. Put down the gun, try a blunt, or are you too-a bloodthirsty? Get up, stand up, this Jamaican's surely to stir it up. The world can be a happy place! If there's peace, I whirl it up! And as for a wife, let's not go there, buddy. Took you two wives and five children and still don't amount to something! Guerrillero Heroico? This gorilla ain't heroic, yo. I see boatloads of poor soldiers rollin' in Guerilla warfare, showboat. I'm a cultural idol, tried to make all races tight kin. You're an idol of a leader who fails in every battle he fights in! Revolution? You caused more hurt than you healed. I don't believe that any man should EVER kneel! (Woo!) No gas in the motorcycle, seen more fluidity from Granma. Martyrdom? The U.S.A and Bolivians had a different idea, mon! I'm fishing for a physician who claims to know how to battle on a field. Yet has no right to even step foot on the battlefield! Radicalization ain't radical, you didn't get one second of silence. And each time you were fighting, it was a Cuban Missle Crisis! Your violence and lack of inhibition is eerie. I get a viiiiibration I beat ya, but that's just a military theory... Che: There's a time to relax, there's a time to take action! My continent went mad, I tried to make change happen! You don't rock steady, and your mind ain't steady, either! You aren't a good influence on the kids, it's time to pay the piper! You seemed to love Alpharita, but either way the way you treat it so well, you might as well marry Mary Jane! It's cray, it doesn't make you any smarter when you hit a bong. Singing in dark times such as these...you aren't a Tuff Gong! I'll smack you Kingston to Negril, you bombed more than a grenade. I rap raw, ask Raúl, all probs fall and behave 'round Che! So take a step to where real men take the stage. You're Ja-making me crazy with that monotonous reggae! When your band's called the Wailers, need I say more about your style? I keep lines straight! Training and rhymes, single file! The only pig on this bay is the one that can't understand hate, yo! Take those dreadlocks and Satisfy your Soul back to Montego! WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! DENNIS---*Weed covers screen*---RAP BATTLESSSSS!! (yes i did that lol) Category:Blog posts